Harry Potter and the Beauxbatons Boy
by Chi Chi4
Summary: HP&DBZ.After being in Beauxbatons for the past 3 years, Goku is sent a letter from Dumbledore requesting him to go to Hogwarts the following year. What mischief will Goku get himself into at hogwarts? read it and review! NEW CHAPTER UP! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !
1. Return home

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Dragonball Z  
  
(Goku is in his 4th year just like Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. There are also a few changes that will occur during the year that did not happen in the 4th Harry Potter book, so please just read it. I am also open to your opinions so review!)  
  
Narrator: And now it's time for the next episode of Dragonball Z! (Music) On the last episode of Dragonball Z Goku had come home for the summer from his school 'Beauxbatons Academy' and began telling his friends all about his exciting year.  
  
".And then I saved my friends Sarah and Michael from being eaten by a Chimaera that was loose in the grounds," Goku continued.  
  
"What in the world is a Chimaera?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Umm." he began, trying to think of the right words that would describe the animal. "It had the head of a lion, the body of a goat and a dragons tail. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher said that it was really difficult to defeat a Chimaera because they are so deadly."  
  
"Well done Goku," Master Roshi said.  
  
"Thanks Master Roshi!" Goku said. "So, what did you guys do while I was away?"  
  
"Well." Krillin said looking slightly nervous and glancing at Master Roshi. "We've been training," He said this all in a rush, but Goku didn't believe him so he directed his next question to Master Roshi.  
  
"Master Roshi," Goku said in a serious tone of voice. "What did you and Krillin do while I was away?"  
  
"Well.umm." he said looking slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"SURPRISE!"  
  
From all directions people (and animals) jumped out from behind Master Roshi's furniture.  
  
"Wow!" Goku yelled happily, turning to face Master Roshie and Krillin with a wide smile ok his face. "So this is what you've been up to, is it?"  
  
Master Roshi and Krillin stared guiltily at Goku then returned to the party.  
  
Everyone was there. Bulma, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong and Piccolo.  
  
The surprise party for Goku continued until midnight when everyone went home or to bed. Goku kept on thanking everyone for coming and when he finally fell asleep; he had happy dreams about his friends and what he was going to do for the holidays.  
  
The next morning was very uneventful because everyone was still tired from lack of sleep. Goku, Krillin and Master Roshi at their breakfast in silence.  
  
There was a sharp tapping sound coming from the direction of the kitchen window. Goku looked up and saw that it was an owl. Only mildly interested in what it had to say Goku got up from the table and opened the window.  
  
The owl flew down and landed on the back of Goku's chair. Goku noticed that it was his own owl, Emeric, clutching a letter in its beak.  
  
Goku noticed that the letter didn't come from his friends or his school. He took it from Emeric's beak and stared at the coat of arms on the back. It had a lion, badger, snake and eagle all surrounding the letter 'H'.  
  
Goku opened the letter slowly and read:  
  
Dear Goku Son, I am pleased to inform you that you will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry instead of Beauxbatons Academy. This is due to the up coming events taking place at Beauxbatons Academy that I understand that you cannot attend. I will be looking forward to your arrival on the 1st September. If you have any problems what so ever I will be happy to help you in anyway I can. Please write back before the 31st July stating that you will be able to attend my school. Also, inside this envelope you should find a list of things that you will need for your up coming term. There is also a ticket for the Hogwarts Express that you will need to catch to get to Hogwarts on 1st September at 11 'o' clock the train will leave, with or with out you. If getting to Kings Cross station at that time and date is a problem I can send you to a wizard friend of mine that would be able to look after you and get you onto the train safely. I look forward to seeing you there!  
  
Yours sincerely, Albus Dumbledore  
  
"Interesting," Goku said quietly.  
  
"What is?" Krillin said, looking curiously at Goku for a second before returning to shovel down his food.  
  
"I'm not going back to Beauxbatons at the end of the summer."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It says that there's something going on there that I can't attend. But they're going to send me to some school called Hogwarts instead."  
  
"Really?" Krillin asked sounding not very interested.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where is this school?"  
  
"Donno, but I got to go to London just to catch a train that takes me there."  
  
"Sounds interesting. How are you going to get to London?"  
  
"This guy called Albus Dumbledore said that he would send me to a wizard friend of his that'd make sure I caught the train safely."  
  
"Who's Albus Dumbledore?"  
  
But before Goku could answer, Master Roshi was walking into the room.  
  
"Can I have a look at that please, Goku?" He said, indicating the open letter in Goku's hand.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Goku answered, handing over the letter with mounting curiosity.  
  
"Thank you," Master Roshi answered shortly, taking the letter from Goku and reading it. "Hmm."  
  
"What is it Master?" both Goku and Krillin asked at the same time.  
  
"I know Albus Dumbledore."  
  
Krillin and Goku stared at Master Roshi with open mouths.  
  
"How?" Krillin asked.  
  
"He's an old friend of mine and Goku's grandfather," Master Roshi answered.  
  
"He knew my grandfather too?" Goku asked, amazed.  
  
"Goku, how can you ask Master Roshi that? Of course he does! Everyone that is important in this world probably knows your grandfather!" Krillin said angrily.  
  
"Nah-ah!" Goku denied.  
  
"Ya-hah!" Krillin said back. "Boys, enough!" Master Roshi yelled over the bickering boys.  
  
"Sorry Master," they both answered in unison.  
  
"That's better. Now, Albus Dumbledore is an old friend of mine from pre- school."  
  
(Acme fall over) "What!" Goku and Krillin said when they got up.  
  
"Well.ah," he said smiling sheepishly. "Ok. Ok. So I didn't know him. But Goku's grandfather did. They met up when a powerful dark wizard was at the height of his powers."  
  
"Yeah, I've heard about him. His names Voldermort, really evil. I heard that some kid my age defeated him.think his names something like Larry Potter," Goku said, thinking hard for a moment.  
  
"Harry Potter," Krillin corrected.  
  
"Close enough," Goku muttered.  
  
"Very good Goku, so you've finally learned something from that school. Have you?" Master Roshi asked Goku with a slight smile.  
  
"Ah, yeah," Goku said rubbing the back of his head and smiling. "I guess I have learnt a bit."  
  
"Yes," Master Roshi said slowly, his glasses giving an odd twinkle. "You better notify Mr. Dumbledore that you will be able to attend Hogwarts and that you'd be very grateful if he could set you up with a place to go before September."  
  
"Yea, I'll send Emeric right now," Goku said, then turned and walked off to his room.  
  
In his room, Goku sat on the floor with a piece of parchment and quill and thought how he could best place his answer.  
  
"Hmm." Goku thought. "What should I write?"  
  
Goku thought for about a minute and then it suddenly dawned on him. His quill suddenly started writing very quickly and what it says is this.  
  
Dear Mr. Dumbledore, (not quite sure what he should call his new headmaster) It would be great to go to Hogwarts this year. And if it wouldn't be a problem, could you set me up with a place to stay until September? Thank you! Goku P.S. Can't wait to see you at Hogwarts! Having just finished his letter, Goku took it out to Master Roshi to check it.  
  
"So is it ok?" Goku asked Master Roshi nervously.  
  
"Hmm." Master Roshi was reading it over and over again, checking over any mistakes he might have looked over. But in the end he handed the parchment back over to Goku and pronounced that it was understandable.  
  
"Great!" Goku said happily as he ran off to look for his owl.  
  
During the next few days nothing much happened. Goku got an owl from his friend Michael asking if he'd like to come over for the summer, but Goku had to say no. Goku was still waiting for the owl back from Dumbledore.  
  
Then, finally, about a week later from his friend's request Dumbledore wrote back. The letter said:  
  
Dear Goku Son, I am pleased that you can attend my school. But I am afraid you will have to stay with more then one wizard family that I know. To arrive at my dear friend Mrs. Figg, please touch a rather grubby looking shoe that will be outside your door at about 2 minutes before 10:00am 2 weeks from now. The shoe is a portkey and will take you directly to Mrs. Figg's house. You will stay at her house for 3 days then my friend's, the Weasley's, will come and get you from there and you will spend the remainder of the summer with them. If this is in anyway unclear please write back a.s.a.p. Yours sincerely, Albus Dumbledore  
  
"Great!" Goku yelled excitedly.  
  
Master Roshi and Krillin came into the room looking mildly curious about what was so 'great'.  
  
"What's up?" Krillin asked looking at the letter.  
  
"I'm going to stay with a lady named Mrs. Figg in 2 weeks! And guess how I'm getting there!" He said beaming around at them. "A portkey!"  
  
"2 weeks, eh?" Master Roshi said. "Then we'll have to start training now, won't we? Unless you've been training at school?"  
  
"Umm.well.not exactly," Goku said, rubbing the back of his head again.  
  
"That's ok, since you have finished breakfast already you can do some warm up stretches while I eat my breakfast."  
  
"Ok, see you out there Master Roshi!" Goku said happily as he headed for the door. He had been looking forward to training all year, not being able to train at school because it would cause too much attention.  
  
Out side, Goku started stretching his limbs (his usual routine). Then he ran as fast as he could around Master Roshi's house until he heard the door open.  
  
"Ready Goku?" Master Roshie asked, looking around for his student.  
  
"Yeah! Hey? Is Krillin going to train with us too?" Goku asked as he ran towards Master Roshi from behind.  
  
"Yes, I want both of you to spar each other. If that's ok with you?"  
  
"Yeah, that'll be great!" Goku said and he tried to jump on Master Roshi, but Master Roshi dodged it.  
  
"Good, now, are you ready to begin?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
And Master Roshi, Krillin and Goku started training for the 2 weeks that Goku had until he went away.  
  
Narrator: On the next episode of Dragonball Z, Goku touches the grubby old boot and discovers a whole new way to travel. He also meets someone else while staying at Mrs. Figg's place, but who could it be? Stay tuned for the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z! 


	2. At Mrs Figg's place

Hey everyone! As a special treat, here is my celebrity disclaimer! Author/stage manager: Cell! Voldermort! Get your ugly butts on stage now! =) Cell and Voldermort: *cowering in terror and holding hands* 'yes ma'am!' Author/stage manager: Thank you, Hurry up and say the disclaimer already! Cell and Voldermort: *stumble onto the stage, hands tightly clenched together* 'The ALMIGHTY Author (god) umm.does not own Harry Potter or Dragonball Z (thank goodness) Author/stage manager: Excuse me!? What did you say? *Shoots a ki blast that destroys both* *Smilez* 'On with the fic! And don't forget to review Or else! *Holds a wand and whispers 'crucio!'*  
  
(This is an alternate universe story so Goku knows all about his Saiyan parentage and Harry Potter does not go to the world cup with the Weasley's.) Ok, some things to remember {}=Thoughts []= Authors note . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Narrator: And now it's time for the next episode of Dragonball Z! (Music) Today on Dragonball Z, Goku finds a whole new way to travel as he touches the grubby old boot and is transported instantly to Mrs. Figg's place and who will he meet there? Just watch and find out!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
At 7:00am on the day of Goku's departure, Master Roshi and Krillin crept into Goku's room hoping to wake up the snoozing saiyan. But Goku wasn't there.  
  
"Where is he?" Master Roshi asked Krillin, looking around the room.  
  
"I don't know, maybe he went to the bathroom?" Krillin suggested.  
  
"Yea, probably."  
  
However, when they went to knock on the door of the bathroom, no one answered. They slowly opened the door.  
  
"Goku?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Hmm.where could he be?" Master Roshi thought out load.  
  
A couple of miles away, deep under water, was a boy chasing a large fish.  
  
"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled, bubbles pouring out of his mouth, a great blast of energy exploding out of the palms of his hands, aiming at the large fish. The fish bust into a thousand pieces right in front of Goku.  
  
"Oops," Goku muttered, as fish guts stained the water slightly pink, and he swam towards the surface.  
  
Back at Master Roshi's house, Krillin and Master Roshi were searching desperately for their 3rd companion.  
  
"GOKU!" Krillin shouted so loud that birds from a nearby tree took flight.  
  
Goku heard this shout and headed back home wondering what could be wrong.  
  
"Yea?" Goku said as soon as he was within earshot of Krillin and Master Roshi.  
  
"Where have you been?" Master Roshi asked angrily.  
  
"Training, then I went for a swim to catch something to eat but I accidentally blew it up."  
  
"You should have told someone where you were going. Anyway, you better go and get ready."  
  
"Ok," Goku said, and with that he headed for the showers.  
  
While Goku was in the shower, Master Roshi and Krillin prepared breakfast. Then, at 8:00am, they sat down at the table and discussed what Hogwarts might be like. They also discussed what Master Roshi and Krillin were going to do while Goku was away, but it wasn't really that interesting.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll be training young Krillin here," Master Roshi said, slapping Krillin on the back and sending him head first into him empty porridge bowl.  
  
"Great! I wish I could train to," Goku said, looking very sad.  
  
"Well.you could always train at your new school? Maybe you can find a spell that'll put you under 20 times earth's gravity or something?" Krillin said, hoping to cheer Goku up before he leaves.  
  
"Yea, I guess."  
  
"Well Goku, you better get all your stuff ready.it's almost 9:00."  
  
"Yep! Hey Krillin, can you go find Emeric for me?"  
  
"Yea, sure, where is he?"  
  
"Ah." Goku said with a slight smile on his face. "I think he's just outside.up a tree."  
  
"Oh no, you can get him yourself if he's up a tree."  
  
"Please Krillin?" Goku pleaded with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Oh ok," Krillin said, defeated.  
  
"Thanks Krillin!" Goku said, smiling again, and ran out of the room to pack.  
  
"Damn puppy dog eyes, gets me every time," Krillin muttered, but Master Roshi heard him and burst out laughing.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
At 9:55am, Goku walked out the door with a big bag on his back searching for the grubby old shoe that Dumbledore said would be sitting on his front porch.  
  
Spotting the shoe, Goku turned to Master Roshi and Krillin.  
  
"Well, I might see you during the Christmas holidays," Goku said cheerfully, shaking Master Roshi's hand.  
  
"Yea, we'll miss you Goku."  
  
"I'll miss you too," Goku said, shaking Krillin's hand. "Keep training, Krillin."  
  
"Yep, you too. Maybe when you come back you and I will have a little sparring session."  
  
"Yea!" Goku said with enthusiasm.  
  
"Hey Goku, its time, you better get yourself ready," Master Roshi said.  
  
"Oh, yea, thanks," Goku said, bending over and picking up the boot.  
  
With the boot clutched in his hand, Goku stood up straight. Then, instantly, felt his feet leave the ground, and a funny jerk from somewhere behind his navel. Goku would have dropped the shoe in his surprise, but it felt like it was glued to his hands. Then, it all stopped. His feet hit solid ground.  
  
Goku looked around at his new surroundings. He was in an odd little house that smelled like cats. There were mismatched armchairs, a fire crackling cheerfully in the corner and a big fat cat lying on a rug in front of the fire.  
  
"His name is Korin," said a voice from behind Goku.  
  
Goku turned to face an elderly lady, half hidden in the shadows.  
  
"And my name is Mrs. Figg as you have undoubtedly guessed."  
  
"Ah, yes," Goku said slowly, staring at the lady with mild curiosity. "Umm.where should I put my things?"  
  
"Follow me to the guest bedroom."  
  
And she turned around and headed out to the hall, Goku following her pursuit. Her house was old fashion, in a way. All her furniture was old and moldy and as they made their way through the house, Goku noticed that there were a lot of old photo's of what looked like Mr. And Mrs. Figg when they were young.  
  
They rounded a corner and a deserted corridor appeared before their eyes.  
  
"Just through here," Mrs. Figg said as she pointed into the darkness.  
  
"Is it always this dark in your house?" Goku asked nervously.  
  
"No, but if you would like me to light some candles.?"  
  
"If it wouldn't be too much trouble."  
  
"Very well," she said and she pulled out her wand. This was the first time that she had shown any magical ability to Goku and it sort of scared him a bit. She waved her wand once and suddenly the corridor was lit up, it almost looked welcoming.  
  
"Thank you," Goku said gratefully as the whole corridor glowed. He noticed a door at the end and pointed at it. "Is that my room?"  
  
"Yes, you can put your things in there and then come back out into the living room so I can introduce you to another boy that will be staying with me, but only for the day."  
  
"Ok," Goku replied, walking into the room and looking around.  
  
The room was relatively dark, but from the glow of the hallway it was a little lighter. Inside the room was a single bed in one corner with a side table next to it. In another corner, there was an ancient looking chest of draws and a cabinet.  
  
"Goku?" Mrs. Figg called from the lounge room.  
  
"Coming!" Goku replied, placing his things on the bed.  
  
Goku walked through the hall and into the lounge room to find a rather short and skinny boy standing near the door.  
  
"Goku, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is Goku Son," Mrs. Figg said to them.  
  
"Hi," they both said.  
  
"Well I'll let you to get better acquainted. I think Korin wants to be feed, do you want anything?"  
  
"No thanks," Harry and Goku said.  
  
They watched Mrs. Figg walk into the kitchen.  
  
"So, do you live around here?" Harry asked nervously, looking around the room.  
  
"No, not really. I don't even know where I am."  
  
"Oh, well, you're in Little Whinging. But I doubt that would be useful. So where are you from?"  
  
"Umm." Goku thought, {I could just say I'm from space? [A/n Goku is perfectly aware of where he is from and what he is, and he can also turn super saiyan]} "France."  
  
This was at least half-true, he spent most of his year with his friends in his old school.  
  
"Cool, what's it like in France?"  
  
"Spectacular! It's really beautiful there."  
  
"Yeah? Wow, I wish I could live there if it's so great."  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"Just near here, down the street to be exact," Harry didn't look very happy when he mentioned this, in fact he looked depressed about it.  
  
"Don't like living near here?" Goku asked, noticing Harry's sudden bitterness.  
  
"No, I hate the muggles I live with," Harry said quietly, "I mean, I hate the people I live with."  
  
But it was to late, Goku had heard the word 'muggles' and this interested him.  
  
"Why do you call people muggles," Goku asked curiously.  
  
Harry looked very uncomfortable, and felt it, when Goku said this. Thinking quickly, Harry said the first thing that came to his head.  
  
"It's a special code I use at school with my friends," Harry said, feeling pretty calm after his excellent definition.  
  
"Really, that's interesting." Goku said with mild surprise, because by now he had figured out what Harry was.  
  
"How so?" Harry said, going a little pink in the cheeks.  
  
"Well." Goku said slowly, choosing his words carefully. "It's just that, I use that same word at my school."  
  
Silence followed this statement. Then, both boys jumped as Mrs. Figg returned with pumpkin juice and cakes on a platter, her cat following her closely.  
  
"Cakes, boys?" She asked cheerfully as she placed the platter on the coffee table and sat down.  
  
Both boys looked at each other for a bit more, then sat down with cake in their hands.  
  
"So.what are you to planning to do today?" Mrs. Figg asked, the silence of the boys interesting her a bit.  
  
"Umm." Harry started, looking at Goku. " I could show him around the place, maybe take him to the park or something?"  
  
"That sounds good, make sure you don't get yourself dirty Goku or I'll hose you down outside before you some inside," Mrs. Figg said, eyeing Goku for a moment. " And don't you be bad, Harry, or I'll tell you uncle about you."  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Figg," Harry said, taking a bite out of the cake and having a swing of pumpkin juice. This was very unusual for Mrs. Figg to be so nice to Harry, but maybe it was just because she had another quest.  
  
Harry and Goku finished off their morning tea and watched Mrs. Figg clean up for a while before something really interesting happened.  
  
Mrs. Figg was talking about all of her died cats to Goku while he scratched Korin softly, when Korin spoke.  
  
"Little bit lower," Korin said suddenly.  
  
Mrs. Figg fell silent, looking at her cat. Harry, who had been daydreaming, jumped a bit when he heard the new voice and had trouble believing that it had come from the cat. Goku, however, had a different approach to the news.  
  
"I knew it!" he shouted out in a triumphant voice.  
  
"Knew what?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"That there was something different about the cat," Goku said, looking at Korin. "Aren't you that cat with the water that will make any fighter really strong?"  
  
"Yes," Korin said shortly, rolling over to get on his feet.  
  
"Great!" Goku said excitedly. "Can you give it to me?"  
  
Harry and Mrs. Figg, who had been looking at Korin with wide eyes, now directed their gaze over to Goku.  
  
"Yeah, sure kid. But you'll have to catch me first!"  
  
And with that, Korin ran out towards the back door. Goku thought of running after him, but then had a sudden idea and ran to his room.  
  
"Where did I put it," Goku said to himself as he searched his bag for his gi.  
  
After a few minutes of tearing through his bags he found his bright orange gi that was given to him from Master Roshi. He quickly changed into it and ran back into the lounge room.  
  
"Ready?" Korin asked from the back door, standing on 2 legs.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be, you just make sure you have that water when we're done," Goku said in a falsely confident voice.  
  
Harry, who had never seen Goku like this (even though he hadn't known Goku for that long, he thought he was a gentleperson.) Mrs. Figg followed as well, just to see what her cat was up to.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this, I must warn you I am pretty good at this," Goku said.  
  
"So am I," Korin said quietly.  
  
And so they began, circling each other, measuring each other's strength. Goku made the first move, dashing in under Korin's guard to test his speed. Korin blocked Goku's punch and threw in one of his own that knocked Goku into the ground. He got up spitting dirt and blood. He grinned at Korin.  
  
"Nice punch, now I'm not going to play anymore."  
  
This surprised Korin, Harry and Mrs. Figg who thought that Goku was trying his hardest.  
  
"Lets get on with it then," said Korin, sounding slightly worried.  
  
Goku nodded and settled into his fighting stance, legs spread and balanced hands ready to attack and defend. "I see that Roshi has taught u something boy" Korin mocked Goku who just grinned and said that Roshi was not the only one who taught him something.  
  
"Wolf fang fist" he cried running forward faster than Harry or Mrs. Figg could see to attack Korin, who moved out of the way, the attack hitting him slightly. Goku seeing that the move did little damage simple rushed him and started punching and kicking at Korin who could block most, but there were some that got through his guard and did damage.  
  
Korin, breathing hard moved back and looked at Goku shocked that someone so young could be so strong and fast. He smirked at Goku and said with an almost menacing voice, "My turn."  
  
He rushed Goku, arms and legs flying, at the same time that Goku did, meeting in a flurry of punched and kicks most being blocked but some hitting their target with a force that would have seriously incapacitated an ordinary human but did serious damage to both Goku and Korin. The fight escalated into the air, shocking harry and Mrs. Figg, who were standing there with the mouths hanging open.  
  
Moving up and out of sight of the people on the ground, the fight got faster and increasingly savage, Goku's saiyan bloodlust rising to the surface. The fight ended when Goku's fist hit Korin hard in the head at the same time that Korin's tail hit Goku hard in the gut causing both to lose concentration on flight and plummet to the ground 60 feet below.  
  
They landed causing large craters to appear around them. They lay still Harry and Mrs. Figg rushed over to see if they were still alive, both breathed a sight of relief when they found a pulse.  
  
Korin groaned and said weakly to Mrs. Figg, "There's a small pouch under the table in the front room...take two of the beans out and give one to me and one to Goku.it will heal our wounds and restore our energy."  
  
Mrs. Figg just stared at the talking cat, then came to her senses and nodded. She walked into the house and went to the front room. She spotted the little pouch and thought to herself {Why haven't I spotted that while I was cleaning?} then picked it up and walked back outside  
  
"Here you are, Korin," Mrs. Figg said, finally excepting the fact that her cat was no longer what she thought it was, and handed the cat 2 beans.  
  
"Thank you, don't forget about Goku."  
  
"I won't," she said and walked over to Goku, still knocked out, and put one in his mouth.  
  
Goku, feeling it with his mouth, started to chew and swallow the bean. Then, instantly, Goku sprang up onto his feet and looked at his arms and legs, flexing them.  
  
"Wow! I feel great! What did you give me, Mrs. Figg?" Goku said happily.  
  
"One of these little beans, Goku," Mrs. Figg said, indicating the open pouch to Goku. "Korin said to give one to you and himself."  
  
"Yes, I did," Korin said, unlike Goku, who had jumped up in surprised, Korin got slowly to his feet.  
  
Goku, after seeing Korin getting up, looked very sad. "So I guess I don't get the water then?" He said sadly.  
  
"Well, if it means that much to you Goku," Korin said, looking around the back door and then stopping and picking something up. "Here you are," And he turned around to reveal a small ancient looking bottle.  
  
Korin held it out to Goku and Goku took it with trembling hands.  
  
"Thank you so much!" He said happily as he rushed over to Korin and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Don't thank me, it was nothing," Korin said smiling {Yeah sure it was nothing! I got the SH*T kicked out of me!}  
  
"Well thank you anyway!" Goku said positively beaming as he took a swing from the bottle.  
  
Then.nothing happened [A/N He he he!=)]  
  
"Huh," Goku said looking blankly at the bottle then turning to face Korin. "Aren't I supposed to be really strong now?"  
  
"You should be, why?" Korin said.  
  
"Well, it's just that.I don't feel any different," Goku said disappointedly.  
  
"Harry, can you come over here?" Korin asked Harry.  
  
Harry, who had been watching Korin and Goku's little battle with interest, was currently sitting in the garden looking at the sky, daydreaming.  
  
"Harry!" Korin shouted.  
  
Harry jumped slightly at being addressed by a cat but quickly over looked it.  
  
"Yes, Korin?"  
  
"Can you come over here for a moment?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Harry said as he got slowly to his feet, stretched, and walked over to Korin.  
  
"Harry, do you mind if I ask you for a little favor?" Korin said slyly  
  
"Umm.No, I don't mind. Why?"  
  
"Harry, I want you to try and hit Goku. Can you do that for me?"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Will Harry hit Goku? If he does, will Goku be fast enough to dodge it? Also, what will happen when Goku goes to the Weasley's house? Stay tuned for the next episode of Dragonball Z! 


	3. Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or Harry Potter (unfortunately)  
  
{}= Thoughts []=Authors note  
  
[Hey, I really enjoyed writing that last chapter! And thanks to my demon editor/ muse, I was able to come up with some cool things to happen this chapter. Also, you should all know by now that Goku (although very young) is capable of turning into a super saiyan, he also knows about his past.] . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
And now it's time for the next exciting episode of Dragonball! (Music) On the last episode of Dragonball, Goku fights Korin in a desperate attempt to get Korin's famous water. And then Korin asked Harry to punch Goku. Will Harry do it? If so, will he be able to make contact with Goku's body.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"What do you mean, punch Goku?" Harry asked, looking a little confused.  
  
"I mean, close your fist and swing at him," Korin said.  
  
"Won't it hurt him?" Harry said, although he wasn't very strong, his bony hand might hurt Goku.  
  
"Come on Harry, I don't look that weak, do I?" Goku asked  
  
"Well, no, not after seeing you take on that cat. But still." Harry felt a little uncomfortable at the thought of punching someone he had only known for 15 minutes, and suspected that Goku was a wizard.  
  
"Harry, just to it. The sooner you do it the sooner you and Goku can go and play in the park," Mrs. Figg said looking slightly annoyed.  
  
"Ok," Harry said finally, walking up to Goku. "Ready?" he asked.  
  
Goku nodded. Harry clenched his fist, raised it slightly.and swung. Goku, not forgetting his blocking techniques, ducted. It was an incredible sight for anyone watching. Goku ducted as soon as Harry's arm had moved, but had ducted so quickly that in less than a second Harry had no reason to punch, as there was no target.  
  
"Wow," Harry said, looking at Goku, who had stood up straight again. "That was amazing!"  
  
"Yeah, that is some water!" Goku said smiling widely.  
  
"Not the water, my boy, just you," Korin said quietly, but not quietly enough that Goku's super sensitive saiyan ears couldn't pick up.  
  
"What do you mean? You didn't give me the right stuff?" Goku asked.  
  
"No, that was just normal water. But it was indeed the water I wanted to give you. You see," He continued, seeing the confused look dawning on Goku's cute face [A/n sorry, couldn't help it]. "Just fighting me is enough to increase your strength and speed."  
  
"Wow, way cool!" Goku cheered.  
  
"Yes, well, if you'll excuse me, it's time for my midmorning nap." And with that, Korin walked slowly back into the house.  
  
"I think I'll go and help him get to sleep," Mrs. Figg said, obviously wanting a little nap too. "You boys have fun!"  
  
"We will," Goku said, still cheerful. "So." he looked over at Harry. "Where are we going now?"  
  
"We'll, if it's ok with you, I'd like to go to the park and ask you a few questions."  
  
"That's ok with me," Goku said. "Lead the way!"  
  
And they walked, Harry in the lead, to the park.  
  
"So." Harry said, finally finding a spot in the park that he liked and sitting down, motioned Goku to do the same.  
  
"So." Goku said  
  
"Are you a wizard?" Harry asked after a moment's silence.  
  
"Yes, and I presume that you are too."  
  
"Yeah, and where did you learn how to fight like that?"  
  
"Master Roshi, he's and old friend of my grandfather's."  
  
"Cool, and do you know that cat or something?"  
  
"Well, not exactly, but I've heard of him. Like I said before, I heard that he had special water that would make the drinker a great fighter."  
  
"Oh no!" Harry said, looking horrified.  
  
"What is it?" Goku said, looking at Harry with concern.  
  
"Dementors," Harry said in a hoarse voice. "And I'm not aloud to use my wand, if I do, I'll get expelled from Hogwarts."  
  
"Wow, you go to Hogwarts?" Goku said, getting a little distracted from the approaching problem.  
  
"Yeah, why? You don't go there, do you?" Harry said, he too was getting a little distracted, but quickly remembering as he heard the all to familiar screaming in his head started.  
  
Goku, sensing his friends pain, leaped in front of the Dementors and shouted 'Ka-me-ha-me-ha!'  
  
Harry looked up just in time to see a bright blue light ball going out of Goku's hands. The ball headed straight for the Dementors and they retreated.  
  
"I was just wondering. And I do go there, well now I do," Goku said as if their little chat had not been interrupted.  
  
"Really? Wow, so you got transferred into Hogwarts from another school? Or did you only just get the letter?"  
  
"I got transferred from Beauxbatons Academy, but I still go a letter."  
  
"Cool, so what was that spell that used on the Dementors? I've never seen it before."  
  
"It's not a spell, it a very exclusive gift. Only I and one other can do it."  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"Master Roshi. He sort of taught me it, but not really. I watched him do it and copied him."  
  
"Cool, can you teach me?" a faint shining in his emerald green eyes.  
  
"No," Goku said flatly then, seeing the disappointed look on Harry's face, he added. "You see, you don't have enough ki energy."  
  
"What's ki energy?" Harry asked, determined to learn the exclusive gift.  
  
And Goku started to explain all about the Ka-me-ha-me-ha way and ki blasts. At the end of the explanation Harry's understanding of the Ka-me-ha-me-ha way had not improved.  
  
"I still don't get it," Harry said for the fifth time.  
  
"Never mind," Goku said finally loosing his temper.  
  
"Ok, so anyway, what's Beauxbatons Academy like?"  
  
"It was ok, I really miss my friends Micheal and Sarah."  
  
"That's ok, you can always write to them?" Harry suggested. "And you'll make some new friends at Hogwarts, wait 'til you meet my friends Hermione and Ron. They're so cool. Hermione is super smart, and Ron is really fun."  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
"Hey, what year are you going to be in?"  
  
"I'll be in my fourth year of wizarding education. How 'bout you?"  
  
"Same, I wonder what house you'll be in."  
  
"House?"  
  
"Yeah, house, there are four. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Better hope your not in Slytherin, they've turned out more dark wizards then any other house."  
  
"Wow, that's really cool. Which one are you in?"  
  
"Gryffindor, do you want to hear what you have to be to go into Gryffindor?"  
  
"Yeah, why not?"  
  
"Ok, let's see if I can remember," Harry thought for a moment and the song popped into his head. "You have to be brave at heart."  
  
"I am."  
  
".And daring."  
  
"I'm that too."  
  
".And I think there's some other stuff but I can't remember just yet. You'll hear the song when you get to school anyway."  
  
"Cool, do you play Quidditch?"  
  
{Did I play quidditch? What kind of a question was that, but then again, Goku is new.} Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Umm.yeah. I'm the youngest seeker to play on the house teams in a century," Harry said proudly.  
  
"Great, what position do you play?"  
  
"Seeker. Do you play?"  
  
"Of course I play! What wizard wouldn't want to play the game? I think it's the best," Goku said.  
  
"What position do you play, then?"  
  
"Same as you. Can't wait to join a house team, maybe well play against each other?" Goku said happily, not realizing that he had a lot of the qualities that the house 'Gryffindor' liked.  
  
"Yeah, maybe," Harry said slowly. {I hope he isn't any good, but then again.just look at the was he dodged my punch.}  
  
"Time to go, lunch," Goku said suddenly, a huge rumbling coming from him stomach.  
  
"Yeah, the Dursley's should be back now," Harry said disappointedly.  
  
"Are those the muggles you live with?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said looking sadder then ever. "We'll I'd better go. See you at school."  
  
"See you sooner then that," Goku said with a slight smile.  
  
"Ok, why?"  
  
"Don't worry, you better go."  
  
"Yeah, see you."  
  
Harry walked gloomily towards number 4, thinking about everything that Goku had said.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Goku went back to Mrs. Figg's place for some lunch and spent the rest of the afternoon watching TV with Korin.  
  
"Isn't there anything else on?" Korin whined.  
  
"Oh, here," Goku said angrily, shoving the remote into Korin's paw. "I'm going outside to train."  
  
"Later man," Korin said, giving the peace sign.  
  
"Whatever dude," Goku muttered, walking away from the spaced out cat.  
  
[A/n spaced out is describing the way Korin is acting, you know, when you're not entirely aware of what's happening around you.]  
  
Goku walked out the front door to find a very interesting scene. Across the street was an extremely fat boy and what looked like Harry. The Fat boy was watching Harry and, by the looks of it, teasing him. Goku watched for about 5 minutes and, having about enough, walked over to Harry.  
  
"What's the problem?" Goku asked the fat kid.  
  
"Excuse me?" Dudley asked, looking at the boy.  
  
"Why are you teasing Harry?" Goku asked, looking a little menacing for a moment.  
  
Harry saw the look, even though it lasted a split second.  
  
"Goku.umm.can you.maybe.?" Harry tried to put the sentence together but had trouble because he knew that Goku could really hurt Dudley, but this would really stuff up all Harry's plans for the rest of the summer. You see, Harry wanted to stay over his friend Ron's house, but if Goku interfered now, he might not be allowed.  
  
Goku, sensing Harry's desperation to talk to him privately to explain things to him, stepped down.  
  
"Need some help Harry?" Goku asked finally.  
  
"Umm.yeah, sure," Harry said, a little shocked.  
  
"Great."  
  
"I'm going to tell my mum on you," Dudley said the Goku.  
  
"So, a boy your age still gets their mother to fight their battles. What are you going to tell her?" Goku said coolly.  
  
"I'm going to tell her that you're helping Harry do his chores," Dudley said, smiling wickedly.  
  
"You do, and I'll turn you into a pig, and don't think I can't," Goku said, looking really scary.  
  
"Your not allowed to, Harry got a letter like that before and it said he'd be expelled," Dudley said, thinking himself really smart at that moment.  
  
"I don't do to Harry's school, and at my school we're allowed to do whatever we want to people that aren't nice." At this point, Goku had a major evil grin on his face.  
  
Dudley looked really scared now, noticing the evil grin on Goku's face, he ran into the house.  
  
"Thanks," Harry said.  
  
"No problem, so what can I do to help you?"  
  
Harry pointed to some pot plants and looked at a small patch of dirt.  
  
"Say no more," Goku said, smiling.  
  
Harry smiled too, then continued with what he was doing. Goku also started working and in no time it was time for dinner.  
  
"Bye," Both Goku and Harry said at the same time, and laughed.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Goku's 3 days at Mrs. Figg's house seemed to pass really quickly. He and Harry had become really good friends and both were sad to be separated from each other for 2 weeks.  
  
{I'll see him at Hogwarts} they both thought.  
  
"Well, I'd better go. They'll be here to pick me up soon. Bye, Harry."  
  
"Yeah, I better go to, I'm going to stay over my friends house for the remainder of the summer. See you at Hogwarts!"  
  
They shook each other's hands and walked to their houses.  
  
As Goku walked into the house, he heard talking from the living room.  
  
"He'll be here soon, would you like to sit down?" Mrs. Figg was saying to someone.  
  
"No that's ok, we'll have to leave as soon as Goku comes, I'm afraid we're running a little late as it is."  
  
Goku walked into the room at this moment, and standing by the fire was a tall, balding man with red hair. Standing next to him were 3 other children who looked at Goku when he came in.  
  
"Hello, you must be Goku?" the man said, holding out his hand.  
  
"Yes, I am," Goku said happily taking the hand and shaking it.  
  
"Strong grip you have," Mr. Weasley said. "I'm Mr. Weasley, this is Fred and George," He said pointing to the twins. "And this is Ronald, he'll be in your year," and he pointed to the youngest looking child there.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Goku said politely.  
  
"Nice to meet you too," the boys mumbled.  
  
"Well, best be off. Thank you for looking after Harry, Mrs. Figg," Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"It was a pleasure, I hope to hear from you Goku," Mrs. Figg said, smiling.  
  
"I'll write to as soon as I get to Hogwarts!" Goku said, also smiling.  
  
"Goku? Do you know how to use floo powder?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"No," Goku said.  
  
"Oh, well, take a pinch of this powder and throw it into the fire there," Mr. Weasley said, holding out a flowerpot.  
  
Goku did as he was told, he took a pinch of powder and threw it into the fire.  
  
"Good, now step inside and shout 'the burrow', ok?"  
  
"Check, aren't you coming?"  
  
"We'll be there in a moment, just got to pick up someone else before we go back home."  
  
"Ok, see you there." And Goku stepped into the fire place and shouted 'the burrow!'  
  
It was an interesting experience for Goku. He was spinning very fast, round and around, only when he started to enjoy himself did he stop spinning and almost fall out of the fireplace. But he didn't fall he just walked out and looked around. {This must be the kitchen} Goku thought. It was a fairly messy kitchen, books lay in piles on shelves, a bit scrubbed wooden table was in the middle and 3 girls were watching him carefully.  
  
"Hi, I'm Goku," Goku said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi, I'm Mrs. Weasley and this is my daughter Ginny," she pointed to a girl standing behind her. "And Ron's friend, Hermione," she pointed at the second girl.  
  
"Hi," Ginny and Hermione said in unison.  
  
"Ginny, dear, why don't you show Goku around?" Mrs. Weasley asked the younger girl.  
  
"Ok," Ginny answered and stepped out from behind her mother.  
  
"I'll come too," Hermione said. "They other's will probably take their time.  
  
The 3 of them walked out of the room and climbed the stairs.  
  
"Do you think Ron would mind if we went into his room?" Hermione asked Ginny as they approached the top floor.  
  
"He won't mind if he doesn't know we were in there," Ginny said quietly.  
  
The 2 girls smiled at each other and continued to climb the stairs in silence.  
  
When they reached the landing, Ginny opened a door with the words 'Ronald's Room' printed in pealing paint.  
  
"Better be quick," Ginny said to Goku, smiling.  
  
"Thank you," Goku said, also smiling, and walked into the room.  
  
The room was small and had a sloping ceiling. The walls were covered in Chudley Cannons posters and the bed spread was bright orange with a big 'C' on it. Goku put his things in a corner and walked out of the room.  
  
"Chudley Cannons fan?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Just wondering," Goku said walking back down the stairs, the girls following. "So, where are we going now?"  
  
"We could de-gnome the garden?" Ginny suggested.  
  
"Cool."  
  
.To Be Continued. 


	4. At the Weasley's house

Goku: Hey peoplez! Aren't I just the greatest actor in the world? Did you hear about that way cool stunt I did with the Dementor? Poor guy, he was in the hospital for a while after that.  
  
Dementor: Yeah, thanx man.*angry scowl*  
  
Goku: Well sorry..  
  
Dementor: Whatever.anyway.the producer wanted us to tell the audience something didn't she?  
  
Goku: Oh yeah.something like.she didn't own Harry Potter or Dragonball Z?  
  
Dementor: Yeah.that sounds right.Bye everyone!  
  
Goku: Yeah.Bye everyone!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"We could de-gnome the garden?" Ginny suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Goku said and walked out of the room and down the stairs, Ginny following.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs, Ginny and Goku walked past the kitchen and were about to walk out the front door when a voice from behind them said "Where are you two going?"  
  
Ginny turned around to come face to face with her mother.  
  
"Just going to de-gnome the garden," she said innocently.  
  
"Ok." Mrs. Weasley said with suspicion all over her face.  
  
"Honestly boys!" an angry voice came from the kitchen.  
  
"He shouldn't have eaten it," Fred's voice replied.  
  
"Now what have they done?" Mrs. Weasley muttered as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hello, Molly, dear.anything wrong?" Mr. Weasley's voice was shaking slightly.  
  
"We'd better go." Goku heard Ron whisper to someone.  
  
"Good idea." Replied a voice that sounded oddly familiar.  
  
Goku couldn't believe it.it couldn't be him.it just couldn't.  
  
Harry Potter came walking out of the kitchen, closely followed by Ron. Harry glanced at Ginny and Goku before walking up the stairs.then he turned around slowly and stared.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Goku said with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Hi Goku." Harry said looking a little confused.  
  
"You two know each other?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Umm.yeah.we met at Mrs. Figg's place 3 days ago," Harry said quietly.  
  
"Oh cool.hey, can you wait here for a little while? Harry's just got to put his stuff in my room" Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, sure.we'll wait right here," Goku said happily.  
  
"Great!" Harry said running up the stairs with Ron.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
5 minutes later Harry, Goku, Ginny and Ron walked into the front yard and looked over the garden.  
  
"Know how to de-gnome a garden, Goku?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yep, ready?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Goku walked up to a bush and pushed away the leaves to reveal a small hole. "Can one of you come over here and hold the bush like this for me, please?" He asked politely.  
  
"I will!" Harry said enthusiastically.  
  
"Great."  
  
Harry walked over to Goku and pushed the bush back so he could see the whole clearly.  
  
"Get ready," Goku said, taking a stance that looked familiar.  
  
"Ok," Harry said, finally realising what Goku was about to do.  
  
"Kamehameha!" Goku shouted and a burst of blue light/energy shot out of his palms and into the hole.  
  
"What the.?" Ron gasped as he heard squealing coming from the hole.  
  
"What's going on?" Hermione said, walking out of the house, her bushy brown hair bouncing as she walked. "Well?" she demanded, looking around at them all.  
  
Ron was staring at Goku with his mouth wide open in shock.Harry also watched Goku as he stood up normally then turned to face Hermione.  
  
"Hi Hermione.umm.Goku was just showing Ginny, Ron and I a cool trick that his friend taught him." Harry said nervously.  
  
"Really? What kind of cool trick?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"Just one that Master Roshi taught me a while back, no big deal." Goku said calmly.  
  
"Ok, so are you guys done De-gnoming the garden?" Hermione asked not really caring about what Goku and the boys had done.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," The boys and Ginny said in unison.  
  
"Cool. Come with me, I want to show you this awesome spell I just found." And with that she marched back into the house, Harry, Ron, Goku and Ginny following her.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Up the flights of stairs.into the room with the peeling paint and small plague on the door. huddled in a corner of the orange room were 5 young wizards and witches talking in small voices.  
  
"It's a gravity spell; they used it back in the dark times when He Who Must Not Be Named was in full power." Hermione explained.  
  
"What did they use it for?" Ron asked, sounding mildly interested.  
  
"The Auror's used it to capture or.squish the Death Eaters. It's actually a secret spell that not many people know about, it used to be one of the Unforgivable curses but the Ministry of Magic rethought their decision to make it one as you could change the level of gravity." Ginny said lightly, Ron looked at her funny.  
  
"So what's the spell?" Goku asked, looking rather excited. "And where did you find it?"  
  
"Well I found the spell in this book I found on Ron's kitchen table." Hermione paused to look over at Ron and Ginny, expecting them to scold her for looking through a book that was clearly dangerous. But they didn't. Clearly too interested in how the spell was preformed to worry about Hermione's safety.  
  
"So what's the spell?" Goku repeated.  
  
"Umm.let me see," Hermione said as she flipped through the pages of the massive book. "Here it is! Gravious"  
  
"Gravious?" Goku said, questioning whether he should try this spell out tonight for a cool new training trick.  
  
"Yeah, that's it!"  
  
"Great! So is there like a special wand movement and how do you adjust the gravity level?" Goku asked rather quickly, wanting to know all he could about the spell before he tried it himself.  
  
Hermione looked suspiciously at him for a moment then answered slowly "Well.you have to wave your wand around the place that you want the gravity field to be and to adjust the level you simply shout out the number. The limit is 400 because the ground can't take the force plus the fact that the person or thing in the gravity field would surely be dead."  
  
"I never knew there were limit's to spells," Ginny thought out loud.  
  
"Well normally there aren't.I think whoever wrote that book just made that bit up as a safety precaution," Ron explained.  
  
"So why are you so interested in that spell anyway, Goku?" Harry asked Goku with mild curiosity.  
  
"No reason.I just find spells and enchantments interesting, that's all," Goku lied.  
  
"RON!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang throughout the house. "Come and help your brothers set up the tables!"  
  
"Ok mum!" Ron yelled back. "You guys want to help me?" he added to the others as he got up and walked to the door.  
  
"Oh I donno Ron," Ginny said slyly. "I guess we could help you," she said as she got up.  
  
The rest of them got up and followed Ron down the many flights of stairs to the kitchen.  
  
Mrs. Weasley wasn't exactly in the best of moods when they all arrived in the kitchen. She was obviously angry with Fred and George for planting that Ton-Tongue Toffee in the Dursley's house for Dudley to eat. She waved her wand and a draw on the other side of the room opened. "You can go set the table, I'm sure Bill and Charlie have finished putting up the tables." She said.  
  
Ron, Harry and Goku grabbed some knives and forks and left the room, followed by Ginny and Hermione.  
  
They walked out onto the sunny front lawn and heard a loud crashing noise coming from the garden. Everyone looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces and walked around the house to the garden.  
  
Bill and Charlie had their wands out and were causing two very old, tattered tables to collide, trying to knock the other table out of the air.  
  
With a crash that was deafening, Bills table knocked a leg of Charlie's. A clattering and scrapping noise was coming from above. Percy stuck his head out of one of the many windows.  
  
"Will you keep it down?!" He yelled down at them.  
  
"Sorry, Perce," said Bill, grinning.  
  
Percy slammed the window shut. Bill and Charlie started to chuckle. Charlie waved his wand and the leg that broke off the table reattached itself and with another wave the tables were placed on the ground lightly and a tablecloth appeared out of thin air and laid itself over the tables.  
  
..................................  
  
After they had set the tables up the tables, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Bill and Charlie went off somewhere to play Quidditch where the muggles couldn't see. Goku would've joined them but he said he needed to go and do something and would catch up with them later.  
  
Goku walked up the stairs to Ron's room rather slowly, not wanting to be heard or seen. He crept up the last few steps and pushed the door open slowly. Once inside, Goku quickly found his backpack and started digging around inside searching for something. Goku pulled out his wand, Maple and Phoenix feather 13 inches. This is what he had been searching for.  
  
He walked down the stairs and out onto the front lawn. The Weasley's had a lot of trees concealing their house from muggles. Goku knew off this forest at the back of the Weasley's property with a clearing not to far away from the edge of the trees.  
  
Goku looked around him, checking that no one was around, and jumped into the air. He had missed flying so much, Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's had no idea that he could fly, and he planned to keep it that way until he was sure that it was a good time to tell them.  
  
He flew over the house and darted into the forest as quick as he could. He landed in the clearing of trees and took out his wand from inside his coat.  
  
Goku cleared his throat. "Gravious!" Goku said waving his wand around the whole clearing. "100!" Goku shouted, uncertain at what would happen.  
  
A great burst of wind came from above and Goku was pinned to the ground. Unable to get up again, Goku yelled as he powered up to become a super sayajin.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" A look of pure concentration on his face, Goku's hair turned a bright blond colour and his black sexy eyes turned green in a instant.  
  
Goku, super sayajin, stood up and looked around. He took out his wand again and yelled "200". Another burst of air, and Goku started training vigorously.powering down slowly as he trained.  
  
..................................  
  
Goku finished his training rather pleased with himself, by the end of his training he could move freely in 200 times earth's gravity without turning into a super sayajin. He didn't feel like flying back so he ran back to the house, ready to go and have a quick shower before dinner.  
  
When he arrived at the house, however, a shower and dinner where the last thing on his mind.  
  
To be continued. 


	5. Voldemort, Buu and Diagon Alley

Yet another chapter!! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Dragonball Z. NOW ON WITH THE FANFIC!! P.S Take pity on me when you read the fight scene, I'm not really good at writing those so if it's really bad then don't make a comment about it if you review. Thanks a bunch. Lots of Love, Chi Chi .................................  
  
To be continued.  
  
The Weasleys house was in ruins. Goku jumped into the air and started to search for his friends.  
  
In the near distance he could see Weasleys bodies. Goku rocketed off in their direction, thinking that they might be dead. They weren't.but they were barely alive when Goku reached them and checked their pulses. He noticed at once that Ron wasn't among them.  
  
Scared and worried, Goku carefully put Bill and Mr. Weasley over his shoulder and flew straight upwards, heading towards Kami's lookout.  
  
"Kami!" Goku yelled out as he approached the lookout. "Mr. Popo! Help!"  
  
Goku landed lightly on the tiled ground and jumped off the lookout again to get the others.  
  
When everyone was in the lookout he quickly stated "Heal them" to Kami and Mr. Popo and disappeared over the edge of the lookout.  
  
Goku had no idea where he was going.he was constantly trying to focus on Harry or Ron's life energy but he couldn't sense it. The only power he could sense was that of none other then Voldemort, but he was not alone. Goku had no idea of who the other person with him was but he was tremendously powerful.  
  
Goku figured that Voldemort and his new found friend had kidnapped Harry and his friends, so he followed Voldemort's power. 'Voldemort doesn't seem to be moving as quickly as I am so maybe I can catch up to him before he reaches where ever he's going.' Goku thought to himself, turning super sayajin and flying at the speed of light (A/N Maybe a slight exaggeration).  
  
He was getting closer, he could feel it, and then out of the corner of his eye he saw an enormous shadow stretched across a grassy slope. The enormous figure seemed to be holding a bundle of robes and pointing what looked like a wand at three floating people. Goku guessed that the people floating must be Harry, Ron and Hermione so he slowed down so that he was just behind them and flew closer to the ground.  
  
'I could just ambush them and rescue Harry, Ron and Hermione.but that thing has its wand out already so I'd have to be really fast or disarm it.' Goku thought to himself. 'Oh it does seem hopeless.but here goes.'  
  
With one last thought of a strategy, Goku rocketed down to the enormous thing.  
  
"Hi, I'm Goku, and I believe you have my friends help captive so I'm going to have to ask you politely to let them go or else I'll have no choice but to hurt you," Goku said quickly in what would be a calm and confident voice, but as soon as he saw the things face he knew he would be regretting not coming up with a different plan.  
  
The man/thing whatever it was.was hideous. With pink, tough looking skin and puffy white pants with a sort of belt with a large 'M' on it, the creature just smiled t Goku.  
  
"Hi Goku, I Majin Buu," Buu said in a high pitched voice. "Sorry, but Voldy told me to watch them.  
  
'Voldy?' Goku thought, wanting to laugh but out of the seriousness of the situation he thought better.  
  
"I thought I told you not to call me that!" a high pitched voice half yelled, half screamed. The voice seemed to be coming from the bundle of robes Buu was holding.  
  
"Sorry, Master," Buu said cheekily.  
  
Goku presumed the voice coming from the bundle of robes was none other then Voldemort himself so he tried to prepare himself for the worst.  
  
"Now dispose of this pathetic boy, NOW!"  
  
"Pathetic? Who are you calling pathetic?" Goku thought, but accidentally said out load. "The only boy here that is pathetic is you."  
  
"You'll pay for that you fool," Buu said evilly.  
  
"Avada Kadavra!" Voldemort shouted a blast of green light exploding from his wand.  
  
Goku froze.he didn't know what to do.he had never been trained to block such a deadly spell. Then, an idea popped into his head.  
  
"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Goku shouted, a familiar blue light appearing before his very eyes.  
  
It had done it, the green light disappeared and everything was back to normal.  
  
Buu put down the bundle of robes and jumped around a bit before looking evilly at Goku.  
  
"Kill the boy Buu," Said the cold, high pitched voice of Voldemort.  
  
"Buu kill boy?" Buu asked stupidly. "Ok."  
  
With that, Buu charged at Goku, knocking him to the ground.  
  
Goku stood up slowly and looked over at Buu, hardly believing that such a stupid thing could posses so much power.  
  
Goku then rushed at Buu and landed a punch right between Buu's eyes that left a massive dint in the ugly brutes head. Buu was flung backwards and landed a little way off with a great thud as he hit the ground. There was silence for a few seconds then Buu started to stir. Buu stood up and with a little popping sound, the massive dint in his forehead was gone.  
  
"Weird," Goku muttered under his breath.  
  
Buu suddenly disappeared from where he was and reappeared right in Goku's face, making Goku jump slightly. Quickly getting over Buu's sudden appearance, Goku turned super sayajin and kicked Buu right in the.(A/N That's if Buu actually has any). Buu was once again flung backwards with a massive dint in his pants. Not wanting Buu to regenerate again, Goku flew after him and as he reached him he kicked, punched and occasionally sent a few Ka-me-ha-me-ha ways in his direction. Somewhat tired and a little out of breath, Goku flew back over to were Harry, Ron and Hermione were. Relieved to see that they weren't unconscious, Goku pulled them down to the ground and quickly muttered to them "Hang on tight to me, ok?" before flying off at top speed away from Buu and Voldy.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Where are we going?" Hermione asked in a timid voice after they'd been flying for about half an hour.  
  
Goku had been wondering that himself, and he could tell by Harry and Ron's faces, they had too. He was no longer super sayajin, having changed back to normal to avoid Hermione asking him any questions, and his three friends were beginning to become a tiny but heavy after flying for so long.  
  
"Umm.well, where can we go?" Ron said after a while.  
  
"Well we can't go back to The Burrow for at least a couple of days so where can we go?" Harry said.  
  
"We might be able to stay at my house." Hermione said slowly.  
  
"I dunno.what if Voldy," Everyone cracks up laughing. ".I mean Voldemort, comes to where you live for another kidnapping attempt, he could kill your parents." Said Goku. "Hmm.maybe we should live in the woods or something, I know how to cook over an open fire, you guys don't mind fish for 2 days do you?"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione murmured a no.  
  
"Great, I know this great place that we could go. I grew up there."  
  
And off they went, flying over mountains and lakes and the occasional city until Goku landed on the front lawn of an un kept house.  
  
"We must me somewhere in Japan," Hermione said in awe.  
  
"Yeah, Voldemort won't think to look for us here. Anyway, whose up for dinner?" Goku said cheerfully, looking around and remembering his childhood.  
  
"I'm starved." Ron said, rubbing his stomach as it growled.  
  
"I'll just go and get a fish for us then," Goku said and walked away into the bushes.  
  
"I'll come to!" Hermione said and hurried off after him.  
  
"Umm.I'm not sure you'd want to go with me," Goku said shying, blushing slightly.  
  
"Why not?" Hermione asked, sounding a bit annoyed. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't like going fishing. I go fishing with my parents all the time, and I'm pretty good at it."  
  
"No.it's not that you're a girl or anything.it's just." Goku blushed even more, his face was almost the colour of a tomato. "I go swimming and dive deep to get my fish."  
  
"So? I can swim to!"  
  
"Yeah.but what do you wear when you go swimming?"  
  
"A swimming costume?"  
  
"Did you bring one?"  
  
"No."Hermione said slowly. "But either did you."  
  
"Yeah.well.I never do, I go swimming naked."  
  
"Oh," Hermione blushed slightly too. "Well.I'll see you when you get back then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Hermione turned and walked back to the house and Goku continued walking down to the lake.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Half an hour later there was a fire burning happily under an enormous fish. Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch and Hermione and Goku were just chatting about the weather, both a little embarrassed about the conversation they had about fishing.  
  
"I think the fish is ready," Goku said after a while.  
  
"Finally!" Ron said loudly.  
  
Goku ripped large amounts of flesh off the fish and handed it out to his friends. Once Harry, Ron and Hermione were full, Goku stuffed the rest of the fish in his mouth and burped loudly.  
  
They extinguished the fire and went inside the house to look around. After years of being abandoned, the house didn't look that bad. There were a few vines on the walls but other then that it looked exactly as Goku remembered it.  
  
They found pillows and blankets stored in a cupboard off the hall which they set up in the living area like a massive bed. Hermione got to sleep in Goku's old bedroom while Goku, Ron and Harry slept on the massive bed. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . A few days had passed and everyone was pretty much ready to leave. Sick of the taste of fish and lack of things to do, they cleaned up the house and left for The Burrow.  
  
"Hey look, there it is!" Said Ron, pointing down at a pile of smoking rubble.  
  
"There's Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Great, they must be back from Kami's lookout," Goku said happily.  
  
Goku flew down to where Mrs. Weasley was.  
  
"Thank goodness your all right, I was so worried!" Mrs. Weasley cried as she hugged them all so tightly that they couldn't breath. "What happened?"  
  
"You-Know-Who showed up and kidnapped me, Harry and Hermione so Goku saved us and we've been hiding out at Goku's old house for the last couple of days just in case You-Know-Who showed up again," Said Ron.  
  
"Oh my!" And with that Mrs. Weasley hugged them, if possible, even more tightly.  
  
They spent the rest of the day reassuring Mrs. Weasley that they were all right.  
  
The next morning at breakfast they received their letters from Hogwarts containing their new book list.  
  
"I'm Going to Diagon Alley today, so if you'd like to leave your booklist with me then I'll get everything for you," Mrs. Weasley said politely.  
  
"Umm.I might have to go with you Mrs. Weasley, I have to get school robes and everything," Goku said.  
  
"I'll right dear, you can help me carry everyone else's." "Ok."  
  
Goku and Mrs. Weasley walked over to the fire. Mrs. Weasley took a flower pot from the shelf over the fire and handed it to Goku, who took a pinch and stared at it.  
  
"Ever travelled by Floo powder before, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, taking back the flower pot and taking a pinch of her own.  
  
"Yeah," Goku replied, still staring at the floo Powder.  
  
"I'll go first then you can come straight after me, we're going to the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
Mrs. Weasley sprinkled her floo powder over the flames, which turned green, and stepped into the fire then said in a clear voice "Leaky Cauldron". She vanished and the flames returned to their normal colour.  
  
Goku sprinkled his floo powder into the fire just as Mrs. Weasley had done and stepped into the green flames.  
  
Goku loved the feel of the warm flames licking his body. "Leaky Cauldron" he said in a clear voice. He was then spinning around rather quickly catching glimpses of other wizarding homes. Everything suddenly stopped spinning and Goku almost fell out of the fireplace, but managed to stay standing.  
  
Goku got out of the fireplace and looked around. Mrs. Weasley was standing at the bar talking to the barman. Goku walked over to her and sat down on a stool next to wear she was standing.  
  
"Would you like a drink, sir?" Said the barman in a polite way.  
  
"Yes, please.a butterbeer. What would you like Mrs. Weasley? My treat," Goku said with a charming smile.  
  
"Oh, I'll get my-"  
  
"Come on Mrs. Weasley, let me at least try and repay you for your generosity."  
  
"Oh, alright, I'll have a butterbeer too."  
  
"Cool!" Goku said cheerfully.  
  
"That'll be four sickles, thanks," said the barman.  
  
Goku handed him four shiny silver coins and gave Mrs. Weasley a butterbeer.  
  
"Thank you, Dear."  
  
They sat drinking their butterbeers, Mrs. Weasley talking to the barman again and Goku talking to a guy sitting next to him, Dedalus Diggle, about Harry Potter.  
  
"I think it's time we left now," Mrs. Weasley said, finishing off her bottle of butterbeer.  
  
"Ok," Goku replied. "I'll see you around, Mr. Diggle. It was nice talking to you."  
  
Mrs. Weasley led the way out of the pub and into a small, walled courtyard that had nothing more then a dustbin and a few weeds.  
  
Mrs. Weasley walked over to the wall, pulling out her wand as she walked. She stopped and stared at the wall for a few seconds then tapped the wall with her wand three times. The brick she tapped quivered and wriggled then a hole appeared. The hole grew bigger and bigger and not long after she had tapped the brick, there was a large archway on to a cobbled street which twisted and turned out of sight. There were shops on both sides of the street that contained things like cauldrons and owls.  
  
"Gringotts first?" Goku asked, looking around at all the interesting things.  
  
"Yep."  
  
They made their way up the winding street and in the distance Goku could see a snowy white building which towered over all the other little shops.  
  
They walked through the bronze and silver doors into a vast marble hall that had about a hundred or more goblins sitting behind counters. Mrs. Weasley walked up to an unoccupied counter and returned a little while later with a Goblin leading her to one of the doors off the hall.  
  
They walked through the door after the goblin and got into the small cart. The cart hurdled down the rail tracks and soon enough they were outside Goku's vault. Goku got out of the cart and opened the vault door. Piles of gold, silver and Bronze coins glittered all around as he scooped a bit of each into a small bag.  
  
He climbed back into the cart and a few minutes later they arrived at what looked like Harry's vault. Mrs. Weasley got out of the cart and opened the vault door. Goku looked into the vault and saw almost the exact same amount of gold, silver and bronze coins ask he had in his vault. Mrs. Weasley scooped piles of money into a little leather bag then climbed back into the cart.  
  
The last stop would be the Weasley's vault. Again, Mrs. Weasley got out of the cart and opened the vault door. Goku didn't expect much to be in there so he pulled out his wand and pointed it to his bag of money. He had piled the gold and silver coins from his own vault into his bag until his bag couldn't take anymore. He muttered a few well chosen words and pointed at his money bag.  
  
Mrs. Weasley let out a small gasp as she fully opened the door to her vault and saw the wizard gold piled there. She quickly got over this and stacked the gold and silver coins into her bag and climbed back into the cart.  
  
They stepped out side of Gringotts with all their money bags jingling happily as they walked down the street.  
  
"I'll meet you in Flourish and Blotts to get everyone's books in an hour, ok?" Mrs. Weasley said, looking around at all the different shops.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to Madam Malkin's first for my school and dress robes."  
  
"Oh, in that case. Just stay there until I turn up so you can help me pick out something nice for everyone."  
  
"Cool, see you soon then!" Goku said and headed towards the robe shop.  
  
Goku walked into the shop and was greeted almost instantly by a squat, smiling witch.  
  
"Hello, dear. I'm Madam Malkin. What can I do for you today?"  
  
"Hi, I'm Goku. I'm going to need a set of Hogwarts robes and some advice about dress robes, please," Goku said with the same charming smiling he gave Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Not a problem, just stand up on that stool and I'll be right with you."  
  
Goku got onto a stool next to a pale boy with white blonde hair.  
  
"Hullo, I'm Draco Malfoy. And you are?"  
  
"I'm Goku Son, I'm going to Hogwarts this year. What school do you go to?"  
  
"I go to Hogwarts. You don't look like your 11."  
  
"I'm starting in the fourth year."  
  
Madam Malkin returned with a pile of robes, slipped one over his head and started pinning it to the right length.  
  
"Why are you starting in fourth year?" Malfoy asked impolitely.  
  
"I'm an exchange student. But I dunno why I was exchanged in the first place, I was an alright student."  
  
"There's your school robes done, dear. What colour did you have in mind for your dress robes?" Said Madam Malkin.  
  
"Hmm." Goku thought for a second. "How about..Black! with silver edging and stitching?"  
  
"Sounds great," Madam Malkin said as she took out some black material and started fashioning some stylish new dress robes.  
  
Half hour later, Goku was waiting for Mrs. Weasley outside Madam Malkin's with a package containing his new robes.  
  
Mrs. Weasley appeared out of thin air right next to Goku with a few packages.  
  
"Ready?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
They both walked into the shop and looked around at all the different coloured robes. There was an emerald green robe that just screamed Harry.  
  
"How about that one for Harry, Mrs. Weasley?" Goku called out to Mrs. Weasley, who was over the other side of the room looking at second hand robes.  
  
"That would look wonderful on him with his green eyes, I'll just go and buy it for him," and she took the robe off the rack and went to the cash register.  
  
Goku found a nice red robe for Ron that he went and bought before Mrs. Weasley could abject. They both picked out some great robes for Fred, George and Percy and left the shop with several lumpy packages.  
  
"I'll meet you in Flourish and Blotts in an hour or so," Mrs. Weasley said and before Goku could agree she was already walking away.  
  
'Potion ingredients,' Goku thought as he walked down the winding street.  
  
An hour later they met up in Flourish and Blotts. Goku had been all over, he got his potion ingredients then headed for the shop that sold parchment and ink then finished the rest of the hour with an ice cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour. Goku also got himself a lovely black eagle owl that he called Urg from Eeylops Owl Emporium.  
  
"What a lovely owl," Mrs. Weasley said sticking her finger into the cage and stroking the Urg's feathers gently.  
  
"I thought I might need one this year to send letters to you and Mr. Weasley."  
  
"Oh, that's awfully nice of you dear."  
  
They quickly bought all their books and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron for a quick bite to eat the returned to The Burrow.  
  
............................  
  
Another chapter completed.sorry if it's bad but I've got no idea how to write a fight scene or anything like that. 


	6. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizard...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter OR Dragonball Z! Hey people.about the last chapter I wrote.I totally forgot to mention that Goku's owl, Emeric, wasn't really his but Master Roshi's  
  
................................  
  
The morning of the 1st of September dawned nearer and nearer. The rest of Goku's summer was uneventful but fun. Voldemort didn't show up again and Goku, Harry, Ron and Hermione spent the remainder of the summer lazing about the house doing whatever they felt like.  
  
Rain was poring down on the windows of The Burrow when Goku was sharply woken up by Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Time to get up dear," she said and turned to the rest of the occupied beds one by one waking the sleeping persons.  
  
Goku got dressed quietly in baggy jeans and a skin tight white shirt, finishing of the look with a tropical unbuttoned shirt.  
  
He leaded the way down the stairs, Ron and Harry yawning and groaning behind him. They all stepped into the kitchen and found Mr. Weasley talking to a head the fire and Mrs. Weasley racing around the kitchen searching for a quill.  
  
"Got one, Arthur!" she said suddenly, emerging from behind a cupboard and thrusting a broken quill and parchment in her husbands hands.  
  
They ate breakfast quickly; Mr. Weasley had to leave in a hurry due to urgent Ministry business.  
  
Mrs. Weasley went to the post office in the town they were close to and called for 3 ordinary muggle taxies. The taxies arrived and when everyone was ready and packed they helped the taxi drivers carry their trunks out to the cars. One of the drivers accidentally dropped Fred's trunk which sprang open and a lot of Dr Filibuster's Fabulous No-Heat, Wet-Start Fireworks went off.  
  
They arrived at King's Cross Station with time to spare. They put their trunks on trolleys and pushed their way through the crowd until they arrived between platforms 9 and 10.  
  
"Ok, the trick to getting onto platform nine and three quarters." Mrs. Weasley began. ".is to walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Best to do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous."  
  
Goku stepped forward and looked at the solid looking barrier between platforms nine and three quarters. He began to walk casually up to the barrier; gaining speed with every step he took.he broke into a run, the barrier only a few feet away.not expecting to hit anything, he jumped up and sat on top of his trunk, feeling the wind in his hair.  
  
He went through the barrier and the first thing he saw was a brilliant scarlet steam engine with big letters across the front reading 'Hogwarts Express'. He quickly jumped back off his trolley and stopped it just in time before it hit this old lady who was taking to a forgetfully looking boy.  
  
After a moments pause, Goku turned to face the barrier he had just come through to try and locate the where about of the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione. He spotted them near the front of the train looking at the compartments, obviously trying to find an empty one.  
  
Goku slowly made his way through the crowd of parents and peers until he reached his friends. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Goku set off by themselves to find a compartment and found one halfway down the train. They put their luggage in the luggage racks before turning around and walking back off the train to catch up with Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"I might be seeing you sooner then you think," said Charlie, grinning, as he hugged Ginny goodbye.  
  
"Why?" Goku said keenly.  
  
"You'll see," Charlie said, with a broad grin on his face.  
  
The whistle blew at that exact moment so before anyone could interrogate Charlie any further, Mrs. Weasley chivvied them towards the train doors.  
  
"Thanks for letting us stay, Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione said over her shoulder as she boarded the train.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for everything, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, I'll see you again next summer hopefully," Goku called out the train window. "But next time you'll be a guest at my home hopefully!"  
  
The pistons hissed loudly and the train began to move.  
  
"What's going to happen at Hogwarts this year?" Fred and George kept yelling out of the train window at Mrs. Weasley, Charlie and Bill.  
  
But all they did was continue to smile and wave and just before the train turned a corner they Disapparated.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Goku returned to their compartment. Ron was grumbling about not being told what was happening at Hogwarts when a familiar voice reached their ears.  
  
"Shh!" Hermione snapped at Ron, listening hard to what the voice was saying.  
  
".Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather then Hogwarts, you know. He knows the Headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore - the man's such a Mudblood-lover - and Durmstrang doesn't admit that sort of riff-raff. But mother didn't like the idea of me going to school so far away. Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. Durmstrang students actually learn them, not just the defence rubbish we do."  
  
Hermione tip toed up to the compartment door and closed it quietly, blocking the voice of Draco Malfoy out.  
  
"So he'd rather be at Durmstrang, would he?" she said irritably, sitting back down.  
  
"Durmstrang is another wizard school, isn't it?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yep," Hermione replied.  
  
"I used to go to Beauxbatons Academy," Goku said almost dreamily.  
  
"Really, but then why haven't you got a French accent or anything like that?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I guess I never picked up the accent after three years of going there. And I live in Japan, the closest wizard school was Beauxbatons," Goku replied, looking around the compartment.  
  
"What was it like there?" Harry asked, rather interested in the wizard school.  
  
Goku launched into a detailed description of Beauxbatons Academy. He told them about the castle, his friends and teachers. He also told Hermione about his lessons (Ron and Harry weren't interested in what Goku had learnt at his school). By the time he was finished the witch with the lunch trolley and come and gone and they were all now munching happily on pumpkin pastries while the train sped past scary looking forests and lakes. The sky outside was steadily going darker and clouds were beginning to form as the train sped towards its destination.  
  
"We should be there soon," Hermione said, looking out the window at the dark trees.  
  
Goku looked out the compartment window in a sort of day dream. He pictured Hogwarts. And before he knew it he had drifted into a wistful snooze.  
  
"Goku." a voice said from far way. "Goku."  
  
Someone was nudging Goku roughly.  
  
"Wha'?" Goku said groggily.  
  
"We'll be there in 5 minutes, you better get changed into your school robes," Hermione said still nudging him.  
  
Goku felt wide awake and quickly opened his trunk then started rummaging around for his school robes.  
  
"Got it!" He said at last emerging from behind his trunk with his black school robes.  
  
"Great, I'll just wait outside while you get changed then," Hermione said as she slid the compartment door open and stepped out into the corridor.  
  
Goku pulled off his shirt and jeans and dressed got dressed into his school robes just as the train pulled up into the station. He quickly shoved the muggle clothes into his trunk and closed it.  
  
"You leave your trunk and owl here," Harry said as he slid the compartment door open and walked out, closely followed by Ron.  
  
Goku followed him into the packed corridor and was slowly being shoved off the train.  
  
Goku stepped out into the cool night air. The sky was covered in thick grey storm clouds and a definite hint of thunder.  
  
"Firs'-years this way!" came a great bellowing voice from somewhere over the other side of the platform.  
  
"Hey Hagrid!" Goku heard Harry, Ron and Hermione yell over to the giant of a man.  
  
"Hey Harry, Ron, Hermione," he said nodding to each of them as he said their names. "Who's your friend?"  
  
"This is Goku," Ron said stepping aside so Hagrid could see Goku properly.  
  
"Ah, yer the one I'm s'posed to take with me on the boat trip," Hagrid said, smiling behind his beard.  
  
"Really, why Hagrid?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Dumbledore's orders," Hagrid said. "Think he wants you to go along with the first years to make it less of a hassle to explain why yer here. Oh well, best be getting a move on now, come on Goku."  
  
Hagrid walked over to where a small group of scared looking 11yr-olds were standing and gestured for them all to follow him. Goku walked next to Hagrid every now and then Hagrid gave him a side glance.  
  
Walking down what seemed like a steep, narrow path; Goku and Hagrid lead their way through the pitch black.  
  
"Yeh'll get your firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, making Goku's eardrums hurt.  
  
Goku's mouth fell open as he laid eyes on a vast castle with many turrets and towers.  
  
"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting at the shore of a great black lake. "You should just join up with a boat that's got two people in it," Hagrid added to Goku, as he walked off towards the end boat.  
  
Goku set off looking for a boat with only to people in it.  
  
"Hi, I'm Goku Son," Goku said holding out his hand.  
  
"Hi Goku, I'm Dennis Creevey," said the small boy as he took Goku's hand and shook it. "And this is Natalie McDonald."  
  
Goku shook Natalie's hand and helped them both into the boat before climbing in himself.  
  
"Everyone in?" Shouted Hagrid, who had his own boat, "Right then - FORWARD!"  
  
The fleet of little boats took off, slowly making its way across the lake. It had started to rain as soon as Goku had stepped into the boat.  
  
The wind was blowing harshly and Goku felt that their little boat was going to be upturned more then once.  
  
And finally, it happened. One colossal gust of wind blew the little boat over. Goku grabbed Natalie quickly and tried to get Dennis, but he was to far away. Thinking he'd have to go swimming for him, Goku turned the boat over and placed Natalie back in it.  
  
"Don't worry," He half shouted to her over the howling wind. "I'll find Dennis!"  
  
He flew back into the air and just as he was about to dive into the lake, Dennis was shot out of the water by what looked like an enormous tentacle. Goku caught Dennis in mid air and landed back in the boat.  
  
The little boats carried them through curtain ivy and along a dark tunnel. They reached a sort of underground harbour where they all clambered out onto the rocks and pebbles. They had reached the other side of the lake safely with no further dramas. Hagrid rushed up to where Goku, Dennis and Natalie where standing.  
  
"Alrigh' there, Dennis?" Hagrid asked, looking concerned behind his wild, untamed beard.  
  
"Y-y-e-e-s," Dennis said, shivering uncontrollably.  
  
"Here ya go," Hagrid said, taking off his moleskin overcoat and dumping it on Dennis' back.  
  
"Th-th-th-thank you Mr. Hagrid."  
  
"Not a problem, and just call me Hagrid," he said, turning. "Follow me!"  
  
After walking up a passageway carved in the rock, Hagrid, Goku and the first years emerged onto the grassy slopes outside the magnificent castle.  
  
Hagrid walked up a flight of stone stairs and knocked three times on the huge, oak front doors. The first years and Goku crowded around as they waited, shivering uncontrollably as the wind blew and cold rain drops trickled down their necks.  
  
The front doors opened and a stern looking woman with her hair in a tight bun greeted them.  
  
"Evening Hagrid."  
  
"Evenin' Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said. "Firs' years," He waved a hand in the first year's direction.  
  
"Excellent, follow me."  
  
She walked into the enormous Entrance Hall, gesturing them to follow her as she made her way across the room. Goku looked around the vast hall. Flaming torches lit up the stone walls and there was a splendid marble staircase facing them.  
  
Professor McGonagall let the way into a chamber off the entrance to the Great Hall and told them to wait there while she went off somewhere.  
  
Goku looked around at all the first year's faces. Most looked scared and fearful; others were looking curiously around at their surroundings.  
  
McGonagall returned a short time later.  
  
"Now, form a line," McGonagall told the first years. "And follow me."  
  
She escorted them through the double doors into the Great Hall.  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath from the first years and Goku, as they walked into the vast Great Hall. The new students gazed around the Hall with open mouths taking in every inch. There were four long house tables covered in glittering gold goblets and plates each sitting over a hundred students in black. The Staff Table was at the front of the Hall, sitting in the very middle in a gold high backed chair was none other then Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts.  
  
Professor McGonagall led the first years and Goku to the very front of the Hall and positioned then in a line along the Staff Table. She then left and returned shortly after carrying a three legged stool and a very grubby hat.  
  
After carefully placing the stool on the ground she sat the hat upon it and stood back, waiting.  
  
.To be continued.  
  
(A/N ok.not as long as I would have hoped it to be but.given the situation of my not writing {yet again} until the holidays, has made me feel as though I should rush 2 get this one out. It's actually a pretty bad chapter in my opinion.nothing out of the ordinary really.REVIEW!) 


	7. The Sorting and Other Things

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Dragonball Z!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Professor McGonagall strolled back into the Hall carrying a three legged stool and a rather patched and tattered wizard's hat. She placed the stool in front of the Staff Table and first years then positioned the dilapidated hat on top.  
  
For a moment everyone in the Great Hall was watching the hat as if waiting for something to happen. Then, a rip near the brim of the hat appeared and the hat began to sing:  
  
'A thousand years or more ago,  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:  
Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.  
Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach.  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide  
Their favourites from the thong,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?  
'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell you where you belong!'  
  
The Great Hall echoed with applause as the Sorting Hat finished it's song.  
  
"Now stand in a straight line and when I call your name you will step forward, put the hat on and sit on the stool until you are placed in a house, then you will join your house table," Professor McGonagall said while pulling out a long roll of parchment and reading out the names on it.  
  
Goku looked around the Hall until he finally spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione. They waved at him from their seats at the Gryffindor Table, beaming at him. Ron did the thumbs up and before Goku knew it he was being called by Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Son, Goku!"  
  
Goku stumbled forward looking at the grubby old Sorting Hat with curiosity written all over his features. He walked up to it, picked it up and dropped in on his head before sitting down.  
  
Complete darkness surrounded him, there was silence, and then.  
  
"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Interesting."  
  
"Interesting, eh? Wonder what's so interesting." thought Goku, smiling to himself.  
  
"The fact that you've got nothing in here," said the small voice, laughing.  
  
Goku laughed to, but he was pretty sure that the whole Great Hall would think he was a bit odd and hastily turned it into a cough.  
  
"So what's so interesting?" Goku thought, hoping the hat could hear him.  
  
"Well."the hat said slowly. "You're part Sayajin! Sayajin's are power- hungry! I should put you in Slytherin. But you're also Brave, clever and a hard worker!"  
  
"Put me in whatever house you think I will most benefit from."  
  
"Then you'll be going to SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Well.see you later then!" Goku thought cheerfully, having no idea that Slytherin House turned out the most Dark Wizards then any other house.  
  
Goku took off the hat and followed the cheers to the Slytherin table. As he sat down, Goku spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione and waved. In Goku's opinion, they didn't exactly look thrilled with the Sorting Hat's choice, but they waved and forced smiles anyway.  
  
Goku turned to face his fellow Slytherins. He noticed they were all eyeing him with expressions of mild curiosity. The boy Goku met in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Draco Malfoy, was sitting a little way along the table deep in conversation with what looked like a pair of shaved gorillas. He watched them for a moment until he realised the Sorting was finished and the golden plates and goblets in front of him were full with all sorts of delicious things.  
  
Goku's stomach gave a thunderous growl; many people mistook it as the outside sky and looked up at the enchanted ceiling, so without a seconds delay he grabbed everything he could reach and ate, pausing every now and then to take a swing of pumpkin juice.  
  
After Goku had eaten as much as possible to fill his sayajin appetite, he looked up from the remains of his feast and finally noticed that there were a number of people watching him with open mouths. Blushing, he smiled and rubbed the back of his head and glanced at the Staff Table. Dumbledore was conversing with a man with grizzled, dark grey hair. His face was covered in scares and there was a large chunk of his nose missing. This was, however, only the beginning of his bizarre appearance. He had to mismatched eyes. One of them was small and beady, the other was large and round and a stunning, electric blue. It was his eyes that made him frightening.  
  
"That's Mad-Eye Moody, he arrived while you were just finishing the last of your pudding. He's going to be our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." said a cold drawl from behind him.  
  
Goku spun around and came face to face with the boy from the robes shop.  
  
"Hey Draco!" Goku said happily. "Great feast, wasn't it?"  
  
"Hello Goku, congratulations on becoming a Slytherin," Draco said in his cold drawl, completely neglecting to answer Goku's question.  
  
"Thanks, to bad I didn't go to Gryffindor, would have been cool to hang out with Harry, Ron and Hermione for the year, oh well. Do you know who Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger are?"  
  
A weird expression came over Malfoys face as Goku mentioned these names. He seemed to turn, if possible, even paler.  
  
"Yes," he said stiffly and then hastily changed the subject. "Do you like Hogwarts so far?"  
  
"Oh yes, it is truly an amazing caste," Goku said with another smile, looking around. "I just hope I'll be able to find my classes."  
  
"If you want," Malfoy said slowly. "Crabbe, Goyle and I could show you around?"  
  
"Wow, thanks Draco!" Goku said, beaming at the pale faced 14 year old.  
  
Just as Malfoy was about to reply, Albus Dumbledore (having just finished his conversation with Mad-Eye Moody) stood up to address his students with arms wide in welcome.  
  
"Salutations! A few start of term announcements before you head off to your dormitories. "First of all, all first years should note that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds," A smile played across his lips for a moment as he looked at Fred and George. "And I think a few of the older students should take a note of that to! And Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has informed me that a few more items have been added to the list of objects forbidden inside the castle. These items include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever- banishing Boomerangs. The list now consists of four hundred and thirty- seven and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office. "It is with deepest regret that I must inform you the Quidditch House Cup will not take place this year."  
  
The Hall erupted in loud groans, especially from Fred and George Weasley.  
  
".Because Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament!" Said Dumbledore over the mumbling of the students, who abruptedly burst into applause and excited chatter. Dumbledore paused until the babble died down and continued. "For those of you who do know what the Tournament involves, please forgive me for giving a short explanation to those who don't. "Seven hundred years ago the Triwizard Tournament was first established. It includes students from the three largest European schools of wizardry - Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. The Tournament was designed to strengthen magical co-operation between countries. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions completed against each other in three magical tasks. The Tournament would occur once every 5 years and the three schools took it in turns to host it. Only when the death toll increased to such amount did the Tournament ceased."  
  
Excited whispering erupted when Dumbledore stopped talking; few looked worried about the death toll. Dumbledore got to his feat and all talking ceased almost instantly, eager to hear more about the Tournament, students looked intently at the Headmaster.  
  
"There have been many attempts to start the Tournament again over the centuries, but none were successful. Over the summer, our own Departments of International Magical Co-operation and Magical Games and Sports have been working tirelessly to ensure that the Tournament is successful. Minor adjustments to the rules, such as age restriction." Dumbledore was cut off but a mass breakout of groans, muttering and voices expressing great annoyance.  
  
Dumbledore waited for the muttering to die down before continuing once more. "The age restriction is for the soul purpose of protecting younger students who might feel pressured into taking place in the tournament. 14 year olds and up will be allowed to enter the Tournament. "Also, the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will arrive in October. Now off to bed!"  
  
Dumbledore sat down and began talking to Mad-Eye Moody immediately. The students around Goku commenced their departure, all talking excitedly to his or her friends.  
  
"Coming Goku?" Malfoy asked, getting up from his table and walking slowly towards the Entrance Hall.  
  
"Yeah, just a moment, I want to have a word with Harry," Goku replied, walking towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
To Be Continued! 


End file.
